Passing
by Sanrii
Summary: On a special occasion, Daphne and Bloom have a discussion about the previous year, and ponder what uncertainties might lie ahead. One-shot, takes place after season 4.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Winx Club, or the characters. I do own this story, but I do not profit from it.

I'll use this space to say thanks to everyone who reviewed_ Can't Say Good-Bye_. So, thank you to Roxy Fan 4 Ever, Musa'sHeadphones, XxXFloraXxX, Ruby Casablanca, InstrumentalWolf, and spkdog!

This is an AU taking place after season 4, which ignores the entirety of anything that comes after.

* * *

The sun had set. Night had fallen. Throughout the skies of Magix, not a single star could be seen; obscured by clouds crowding the atmosphere. The moon was reduced to a dull glow.

The waters of Lake Roccaluce were calm. The surrounding trees rustled slightly from a soft breeze, and from the shuffling of a red-haired girl, walking through the bush.

"Daphne? Are you here?" the girl called out, as she stepped upon the shore of the lake.

"Yes Bloom." The voice reverberated in Bloom's mind. The surface of the lake reflected a sudden swell of light. At the heart of the luminosity was the faded image of a woman, a golden ghost. When she looked upon Bloom she nodded. "It's good to see you."

Bloom opened her eyes, and saw that the light had softened. "It's good to see you too." With an unsuspecting smile, she sat down on the grass, all the while keeping her attention on her ethereal sister. "So what's going on? Any reason in particular that you wanted to meet?"

Daphne was hesitant to reply. "I... just wanted to talk."

"Oh, okay. About what?"

"Well..." More hesitation. "What was it like going back to Earth?"

"It was," Bloom paused, thinking for the right word to use. "It was rewarding." Daphne tilted her head, encouraging Bloom to continue. "It's just amazing to think that Earth has magic again. I spent my whole life there, not even sure if it was real, and now, I helped to make it real! But it wasn't all good. We had to put up with a lot, from the Wizards of the Black Circle... and what happened to Nabu."

"Loss is a difficult but essential part of life. Its ubiquity ensures that every living creature will deal with it at some point. In the end... we just have to move on."

"That's true," Bloom said. "Aisha's had trouble coping, but I know she'll keep going. She's strong, and that strength will keep her moving. But for the time being, she wants to be alone on Andros."

Daphne shifted to a pose that made her appear as though she were seated on the surface of the water. "How are the rest of your friends doing?"

"They're the same as always. Stella's excited about coming back to Magix, and she's ready to show off all of the Earth clothes she bought. She and Brandon are still going strong too; her father hasn't interfered in their relationship, and from what she told me, he's fond of Brandon. Flora went back to Linphea to spend time with her sister. She told me Miele's nearly old enough to start going to a prep school."

"Miele is Flora's sister, right?" Daphne asked, briefly interrupting.

"Right! Sorry about that."

"It's no problem." It was a simple slip, but the connotations did not escape Daphne. It was a personal topic, and Bloom was likely used to only speaking about Miele with the familiarity her friends shared. Or, Bloom thought Daphne was omniscient. Daphne had enough faith in her sister to assume it was the former. "Do continue."

"Musa's been really busy lately. She's been bouncing around, and she doesn't know if she wants to try for a career in the Magical Dimension, or if she should stick around Earth, where she's already gotten a ton of offers. She and Riven had a bit of a rough spot, but they've managed to stay together. And Tecna's excited about getting back to teaching in the new school year. She said the band was fun, but not really her thing in the end. She and Timmy are working on a way to connect Earth's internet to the rest of the Magical Universe, among other things."

"It sounds like you had an exciting year," Daphne said. She had been analyzing Bloom's words carefully. The way she spoke, without even the slightest uncertainty; there was an undeniable bond between Bloom and the other members of the Winx Club. She would always be able to confide in them, the way they had confided in her. "And what about the Earth-fairy you met?"

"Oh, Roxy!" Bloom exclaimed. "That's her name by the way. She'll be attending Alfea when the new term begins. She's come really far in a short time. At first she didn't even believe in magic, but now, she's better than I was when I started!"

"Are you... proud of her?"

"I guess I am."

"You've watched her become stronger. You were able to push her along, and helped her when she needed your guidance. You've seen her confidence grow and she's overcome innumerable obstacles. And now that she's succeeded, you feel a certain pride, don't you? Like you share her success with her."

"Yeah, that's it. I think she'll do really well at Alfea. How do you know what it's like?"

"Then now you know what it feels like. The pride you feel for Roxy is what I feel for you. It's a good feeling, isn't it?"

"It is." Bloom grinned at her sister. It was as if the sororal bond between herself and Daphne had become greater. There was even more they now had in common. "So, is that why you wanted to talk?"

Daphne's hesitancy from earlier in the conversation returned. "Not quite. Today is something special. In Domino's time, it was twenty years ago from today that I sent you to Earth. I still remember it so clearly." She closed her eyes to aid in her recollection. "You were so small. Just a baby. And I didn't want to leave you alone, but I had no choice. When you were out of my arms... the worry I felt can't be conveyed through words. All I could do was hope you were found by good people. And, you were. And for that, I couldn't be more grateful. I just wish that I could have met your Earth parents, and thanked them myself."

"I'm sure that you'd be able to!"

"For that to happen, I'd need to be around. And I won't be for much longer."

"Huh? W-what are you saying?" Bloom stammered. She stood, and took a step back. That last sentence of Daphne's was particularly morbid.

"The real reason I asked you to meet me Bloom... I'm tired." Daphne looked up to the cloudy sky. "I've been a ghost for twenty years now, and I'm tired of it. I'm tired of being less than whole. It's like I'm always numb to the rest of the world. To lose all feeling; it's something I'd never wish upon anyone else. I don't want to keep going on like this."

Bloom's breathing had become faster, and she had broken into a cold sweat. "Daphne, you can't talk like that! We can find a way to make you corporeal again. We can!"

"I think it's time to move on. I've seen you perform miracles Bloom. Our home and our parents are restored. I've watched you grow, I've seen you become independent, and now, I've seen you take on the role of mentor. I don't have any reason to remain here. And yet, I remain attached to this place, like a spirit of a forgotten age, forever trapped in the past."

"You're not like that!" Bloom protested. "I still need you!" Tears began to well in her eyes, and she hung her head.

"You haven't needed me this past year. I can't help you anymore. You're mature now."

"N-not entirely."

"We're similar in many ways, but you've surpassed me Bloom." Daphne moved to float right in front of her sister. "You've met so many people, you have wonderful friends, and you've inspired countless others." Daphne moved her hands to the sides of Bloom's head, as if to cradle her. Bloom felt warmth, like that of a candle. A heat which could be felt, but not grasped. "Show me your face... the face of the girl who's done the impossible." Bloom slowly raised her head, and looked into Daphne's eyes. Bloom's eyes had become swollen from crying, but Daphne still smiled at her. "Amazing. My baby sister. I can't believe it."

"Sis... you can't just..."

"I'm not going to anchor myself to this place any longer. This half existence will inevitably lead me to resentment and despair." Daphne floated back to the surface of the lake. "And I don't want to feel that way. I'm going let things end on a high note."

"Please, don't go," Bloom pleaded.

"Give mother and father my farewell, won't you Bloom? I can't bring myself to do it personally. That's a tad cowardly, I suppose..."

Bloom could no longer speak. She felt her legs give out from beneath her, and she fell to her knees. She wanted to object further, but a part of her knew nothing she said would stop Daphne.

"I've always wondered what lies on the other side. Now I'll get to find out. Live a happy and peaceful life, okay? For my sake as well as your own." White light filled the lake, and enveloped Daphne's form. "Never doubt yourself Bloom, because I want you to know that I never will. Because of you – seeing what you've become – I can say that there isn't a single thing about my life that I regret." Daphne raised an arm to the sky, with an opened palm. "I love you Bloom... and I always will."

"Daphne..."

There was an intense flash. When Bloom could open her eyes again, Daphne was gone. She could feel her sister's presence no longer. Through a mist of tears, Bloom saw a pillar of light, stretching out of the lake, up into the sky above. The stars could be seen. The moon was bright. The clouds were gone. The night was clear.

* * *

**"Author's" Notes:  
**

On my profile I once hinted at a story where I go into where I would take Winx if I were in charge. This is actually part of that! Yay, finally. The rest of that story should begin once I finish one of my other stories, so expect it sometime Summer 2046.


End file.
